Sabaku Valentine
by SilverHunter
Summary: Gaara and Kankuro and Temari on the Valentines day.


**Sabaku Valentine**

'This day is so lovely.' Kankuro thought smiling and looked at those who were walking hand in hand in the streets.

'But it is also… lonely…' He said quietly to himself inside his mind and sighed. He would so willingly go date in this kind of day but nobody didn't ever ask him and because of couple a years ago he tried to ask one girl out and she only laughed he didn't want to try anymore.

"Womens are evil."

Kankuro flinched and turned around finding his little brother just going to sit beside him his face all unexpression but less grim what he usually was.

"Yeah they are. But still we want them so badly." Kakuro said grinning and leaned on his armchair.

"Why do you want them?" Gaara asked and watched his brother a little curious.

"Because… They are hot."

"I don't think so."

"Gaara… Wait a sec." Kankuro run quickly in his room and even faster back somekind of magazine in his hand. He quickly looked around them because he didn't want Temari to see what they were doing and then opened the magazine and show one of it's largest pictures on Gaara who blushed instantly.

"Grous…"

"They are hot!"

"No they are not… That picture is just a two adult women touching them self half naked."

"And that is hot Gaara!... right?"

Gaara just sighed before he get up and walked to the kitchen Kankuro behind him.

"Gaara."

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"I not in that kind of mood right now." Gaara said and sounded little angry what made Kankuro step back couple feet.

"Why? Have someting happened?" Kankuro asked a little worry on his voice. He know that his little brother was one of those peoples who always somehow got himself on troubles and what more and more he grow older that much bigger problems he get on the way. He and Temari feared that someday Gaara couldn't take those problems anymore.

"Nothing happened..." Gaara answered but kankuro could hear in his voice bitter sound.

"Gaara..."

"Don't." He hissed and took a little box of cookies on the cubboard.

Kankuro watched his brother in those eyes what he hated the most. They just screamed to tell him all his problems so that he could help and even if Gaara was thankfull on that, that his brother cared he didn't want to tell him what he always got through on school.

"There is nothing wrong."

Kankuro sighed. "Why you are not telling me? Am i really thatn unreliable?"

"Don't be stupid. You know that I trust on you more that anybody else."

"It dosn't sound like that." Kankuro murmured.

"It's not like you tell on me everything either." Gaara said his voice turning more and more bitter every moment.

"Some thing just can't tell."

"You said it."

"Damn."

Gaara turned to watch his brother's eyes like he was looking something from them.

"What? Why you are looking me like that?"

Gaara didn't answer. He just turned away and walked on the couch and take a good position before he turned the Tv on just when Kankuro walked sitting on the floor his back leaning on the couch.

"Is that thing what you not telling to me related to todays 'valentines day' in some way?" Kankuro asked but regret his words right away when he saw Gaara bite his lips and turn his face away one cookie middle way on his mouth.

"I am sorry..."

"I said don't. Is it that hard to understand that I don't want to talk about my day."

"Sorry..." Kankuro wishpered again his voice full of that kind of regret what made Gaara feel regret too.

"It's... It's just unfair..."

Kankuro turned his head quickly toward Gaara who looked the TV diamond like it would soon take all his pain away.

"They are always talking like I would be dead. They don't care if they hurt me and I am pretty sure that if I would ask them to bush me of the roof they would do it happily... Don't understand me wrong. I am not ever going to give them that pleasure that they would see me crying or that I even care what they say. They are just so..."

"Tell me who they are and I will go and punch them so hard that they can't speak on weeks!" Kankuro almost yelled his hand´s on fist and he was about to get up on his feet when Gaara hit him on his foot in the back so hard that he fell on his belly in the floor.

"That just would make thing worst!"

Kankuro bite his lips and looked Gaaras angry face just as full of angry.

"Someone have to teach them some lessons!"

"It's not going to be you! or me!"

"Why not?!"

"Because then!..."

"Then what!?"

"Stop yelling you two!"

Both boys turned their head toward their sister who was just appeared behind them and hit them on the head.

"I don't know what you guys are yelling at but it dosn't matter! I need to go on work soon and I don't want to go there full of anger so stop or I won't make any dinner or anykind of food today or give any money for a week on you Gaara!"

Both boys closed their mouth and watched as Temari walked on her room.

"Sorry..."

"I am sorry too..."

"I didn't mean to yell on you."

"Me either."

Kankuro and Gaara smiled little to each others and then they both sit down to watch TV.

"So... You really are not going to tell me."

Gaara blinked.

"Yeah you did tell me someting but it wasn't what I wanted to hear." Kankuro said before Gaara could even open his mouth.

"You know that I will never tell you what you want to hear." Gaara said a little smile on his lips when Kankuro looked him like a lost puppy.

"You are never going to say that you love me?"

"Haven't I said it before?"

"No you haven't..."

"Well... In that case. Kankuro because today is Valentine I think I need to say and do something what is almost agains my nature." Gaara said and hugged his surprising brother smiling.

"I love you dear Kankuro brother."

He smiled like maniac and hugged his little brother so tight that he couldn't breath for a moment.

"I love you to! happy Valentines day!"

"Happy Valentine day my dear brothers!"

Both boys turned their faces toward Temari who was again behind them but this time she smiled and her hand where full of different kind of cookies.

"Cookies!"


End file.
